Feelings for Lani
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I'm back to my Surf's Up fanfic roots and I hope you all likey!


Guess what?!! I'm back in my Surf's Up roots. This is dedicated to my 2 awesomest friends, Wolf Mystic and Cody the Maverick. I hope you love this fic. It's a Cody/Lani fic. Pretty much like boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy likes girl, but doesn't know she likes him, boy dates girl.... well, you get the idea anyway. I'm just rambling on with this. My apologies. Just enjoy this fic!

--A.F. '91

* * *

Feelings for Lani

by: Terrell James

One afternoon, Lani was working in the lifeguard station, keeping an eye on things as usual as she sees surfers walking through until she heard a voice saying, "Help!"

She was unaware that it was somone in danger, so she brought in her squid and realized that it was Arnold, trying to get her attention, as always, which made her a little irritated. She let out a huge frustrated sigh when she came in to save her. She picked him up and said, "Okay, how long is this gonna go on?"

"Until we get married." Arnold said.

"By then, I've already found my one true love and will be together forever. However, you're younger and I'm older, so-- how do I put this gently-- we can't be boyfriend and friend or get married. Understand?"

Arnold seems like he got the message and nods his head a little. Then, he quickly asked, "Who are you taking to the dance tonight?"

Lani sighs nervously and said, "I hope Cody asks me. We've been together for some time and I'm kinda nervous asking him."

"What do you see in him anyway?" he asked.

"We're the same age. Also, because he's good-looking and sometimes a little rough around the edges, but inside he's really sweet."

"Okay, I understand." Arnold said.

He walks away and Lani went back to the station until she sees Cody walking around the beach, looking excited about the dance, but a little nervous for two things: he doesn't dance and that he's worried that some will reject him. She sees Chicken Joe hanging around the beach, hanging with the Pen Guans, hoping to catch some waves. She walked to him and taps him in the shoulder and caught his attention.

"What's up, Lani?" says Joe, happily.

"Not much. I just wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"I'm all ears. Well, actually, I have two waddles, so that doesn't count much."

Lani chuckles and said, "I know I want to go to the dance with Cody, but I'm kinda nervous that he'll reject me or something like that. So, what can I do?"

"Have you tried asking him?" asked Joe.

"I try to play hard-to-get, like I'm careless, but somehow, inside of me, I get scared."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's as nervous about asking you to the dance as you are."

"Are you sure?"

"I know Cody. He's been going to me, very nervous-like worrying that you'll say 'no' to him. That would brutally scar him."

"Are you kidding? I would say 'yes' to him, even if I don't face myself."

"Maybe you should ask him when you see him."

Then, a voice came from behind her and said, "Maybe you should ask him yourself."

Joe and Lani turned around and saw Cody in front of them. He thought Lani was asking Joe to the dance, but actually came for advice. Joe saw Cody and gave him their handshake and Lani suddenly felt confident, but Cody, not so much. He's still a little jittery about Lani's answer.

"Well, me and my buddies are you gonna leave you guys alone for a while." said Joe, as they're walking away, leaving them both to ask for the dance.

Cody was trying to keep it cool, but Lani sees a worried look in deep in his brown eyes and asked, "Lani, will you please go to the Big Z Annual Dance tonight with me?"

Lani kept a straight face, like she's cool and stuff, but she completely exclaimed, "Yes, I would love to go!"

Cody looked very stunned, feeling like it was a trick, but it really wasn't a trick. It was a clear 'yes' and that she meant it. Then, she said, "To be perfectly honest with you, I was nervous about asking you as you were."

"Are you serious?" asked Cody.

She nodded her head and Cody sighed heavily like she communicated with him in a way that they totally understood what they were feeling. Cody said, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"So am I. We haven't had that ever since the Big Z disappearance 10 years ago. To have it back, you're gonna get a good experience with it." said Lani.

"Is it gonna be fun?"

"Tons of!"

Later on the night, everyone came to the dance and they were all talking and starting to have some fun. Cody came to the dance and sees Lani with Z and Joe, socializing. Joe saw Cody coming and exclaimed, "CODY-MAN!"

Z chuckled at the comment and asked, "Cody-man?"

"It's a new nickname that I came up with." explained Joe.

"Oh, okay."

Cody sat down with Lani, looking forward to an amazing night for them as a date. Z asked Cody, "So, you've never slow-danced with a before?"

"Never." Cody answered.

"Well, don't worry. It's a little easier if you're with a ." Joe said.

"You nervous about tonight?" asked Z.

"A little, but I'll be okay... I hope."

In flew Mike, who's about to begin the dance with the music playing a dance song. Almost everyone are dancing and Cody, Lani, Z and Joe were all dancing to the beat of the song throughout the dance. As they were about to play a slow-dance song, Mike was about to show him how to slow-dance.

"Okay, here's how you do; you have the standing in front of you, then you put your hand on her waist and hold her hand and you basically just waltz in. All you do is go around and around and spin her and then keep going around and then dip her." said Mike.

Cody and Lani saw how Mike demonstrates a slow-dance and felt as if it's easy to do. Lani said, "Kinda hard, but it'll be fun."

"You can lead Cody lead. That way, it'll be much easier if you don't stomp on his feet."

Cody chuckled slightly and said, "I hope she doesn't step it harder."

A few minutes later, the slow song started to play and Cody and Lani were around the dance floor, hoping to remember everything Mike taught them. Cody started to lead and they were starting to learn very good.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

_Now won't you promise me (Won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (That we'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing (To keep dancing)  
Where ever we go next_

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

Soon enough, everyone was staring at Cody and Lani dancing together and never noticed they dancced so good. Mike looked at them and he was very impressed with the skills he laid out for them.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart (Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)  
Cuz my heart is wherever you are (Because my heart is wherever you are)_

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

_Ooooooh!  
No mountains too high enough_

_No oceans too wide  
Cuz together or not, Our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeee_

_Yeeeaaaaahhhh!_

To everyone's surprise, they were spinning around with their hands together, having fun and laughing, like the dance floor's theirs and that the slow-dancing wasn't a bad idea at all.

_It's like catching lightening  
The chances of finding, someone like you (Oooh like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do (The way we do)  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance? (This dance)  
Can I have this dance?_

As soon as the song ended, they walked around in circles with each other with their hands together, never to let go. They looked at each other deeply and smiling at each other and they started to kiss. Before they knew it, others were cheering, which made them a little embarassed. They knew that they were boyfriend and friend.

Arnold was very shocked to see Lani getting a kiss from Cody, thinking that he 'stole' his friend, which made him jealous. When she saw Arnold looking a little upset, she said, "Don't worry. There's a girl out there somewhere who would love to be with you."

"Yeah, man. You just have to wait a while." said Cody, as he pats him in the back.

"Okay. If you say so."

After the dance, Cody and Lani were looking at the moonlight, thinking that it was the best experience they ever had in their lives. Lani turned to Cody and said to him, "You've done pretty good with your slow-dance."

"Thanks. I've had an awesome experience with my first kiss. So, I pretty much felt like I've had some fun."

"Can I tell you something? I've had feelings for you since you came here and dragged Z out of the hut and back to the beach and he nearly saved your butt one time. You know, I never thought I would say this, but you're really cute." said Lani.

Cody was flattered by the compliment and asked, "You really think I'm cute?"

"Definitely. Everyone should be lucky to have you as a friend or a love interest, which should be a bad idea unless they're trying to pry you from me."

Cody laughed and he looked at Lani and realized that he has feelings for Lani and that she really loves him a lot. He smiled at her and thought that he found his friend. She turned to him and stared at him with those deep, brown eyes and started to kiss. The kiss lasted 12 seconds until Z sees them together and said, "Hey, Romeo. Time for you and Juliet to get some rest."

Lani laughed and said, "Okay, Z. We'll be right up."

They both stood up and said good night to each other and Cody sees Lani walking home with Z. As he looked at her, walking away, he soon heard a song that represents his love for her.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen (frozen)_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy (crazy, baby)_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_(Bleeding...) I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
(Bleeding...) I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
(Bleeding....) I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love (Bleeding love...)  
You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling (Whoa, whoa, ohh...)_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy (crazy), maybe, (maybe, but I...)_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_(Bleeding...) I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
(Bleeding...) I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
(Bleeding...) I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love (Bleeding love...)  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see (ohh..)_

_I don't care what they say (they say)  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing (closing)  
Ohh, You cut me open and I...._

_(Bleeding...) Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
(Bleeding...) I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love (Ohh, I keep bleeding love)  
(Bleeding...)Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
Ohh, You cut me open and I_

_(Bleeding...) Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
(Bleeding...) I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love (Yeah, I keep bleeding love)  
(Bleeding...)Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love (I keep bleeding love, ohh)_

_You cut me open..._

At that point, Cody realizes that him and Lani simply meant to be together and his experience at the dance felt that his heart warmed him up. He sighed and walked out of the beach to get some sleep.

* * *

There are two songs I put in: "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical 3 and "Bleeding Love"; the Jesse McCartney version. This fic is dedicated to my awesome friends; Wolf Mystic and Cody the Maverick. Hope you guys loved it and enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing it. Laters! :) --A.F. '91


End file.
